tomando revancha en la meseta añil
by agh14
Summary: es la primera parte de la trilogia viviendo viejas aventuras luego de quedar 2 do en kalos ash decide que es momento de volver a enfrentarse a la meseta añil un viaje lleno de aventuras, reencuentros, revanchas y sentimientos que nunca antes había tenido o al menos no era consiente de ellos.


**al fin hace tiempo que tengo esta idea en mente y por fin empece a escribirla esta sera una trilogia que se llama ''Viviendo viejas aventuras'' esta es la primera parte llamada ''tomando revancha en la meseta añil'' espero que les guste leerla como a mi escribirla**

**antes de empezar pokemon no me pertenece si me perteneciera misty ya hubiera vuelto**

**CAPITULO 1: reencuentros y presentaciones **

luego de ser derrotado en las finales de la liga de kalos ash junto a sus amigos vuelven a pueblo paleta aunque serena, bonnie y clemont estaban teniendo una conversacion muy interesante sobre los distintos pokemon que verian en esta region se podia observar que ash no estaba prestando atencion y estaba pensando mirando hacia el suelo

pika pi? -le pregunto el roedor amarillo a su entrenador en un tono de preocupacion-

uh? -el entrenador levanto la cabeza en cuanto escucho la pregunta del roedor- si claro pikachu es solo que estaba pensando, y ya decidi cual sera nuestro proximo reto- contesto el entrenador con una sonrisa-

y cual sera ash? -pregunto ahora serena al entrenador-

volvere a participar en la meseta añil que mejor lugar para empezar a convertirme en un maestro pokemon que el lugar donde naci -contesto ash sin sacar esa sonrisa y sin darse cuenta con la charla ya habian llegado a la casa de ash- ¡MAMA YA LLEGUE! -grito el azabache mientras entraba a la casa- hola mr. mime -saludo el entrenador al pokemon mimo-

mime -grito el pokemon con un tono alegre-

-en ese momento de la cocina salia su madre junto a otra persona que no tardo en reconocer ni el entrenador ni pikachu que en algun momento salto a los brazos de la otra persona que tenia un azurill en su hombro- misty cuanto tiempo -dijo el entrenador feliz de ver a su mejor amiga - aunque ¿no te tendrias que estar ocupando del gimnasio? -pregunto ash confuso-

hola ash -saludo misty con una sonrisa- y punto numero uno no tengo por que darte explicaciones a ti ketchum -comenzo a enumerar las posibles respuestas mientras que ash solo tragaba aunque habia pasado mucho tiempo aun recordaba la furia de la entrenadora- punto numero dos la meseta añil nos permite tener cerrado el gimnasio algunos dias al mes y por ultimo y mucho mas importante ya no soy la lider de gimnasio -ante esta declaracion ash abrio sus ojos como platos- mis hermanas al fin maduraron y decidieron quedarse a cargo del gimnasio y aunque al principio no estuve muy de acuerdo al final me convencieron -explico la pelirroja-

¿eso quiere decir? -pregunto ash luego de que relaciono todo-

claro, que volvere a viajar contigo si tu me lo permites -interrumpio la ahora ex lider con una sonrisa-

claro que si -dijo agarrandola del brazo cruzandolo con el de el **(N/T: imaginense algo asi como cuando atrapo a caterpie lo unico que sin dar vueltas XD) **y poniendose en una pose muy parecida a la de brock cuando regresaron de las islas naranjas- quien sabe que aventuras nos esperaran -dijo con un tono aventurero mientras se escuchaba golpeaban la puerta y mr. mime iba a abrir-

oigan ustedes tortolos ya tendran tiempo a solas podrian venir a saludar verdad -dijo brock que recien llegaba recien llegaba lo que ocasiono que ambos entrenadores se soltaran rapidamente y se sonrrojaran antes de ir a saludar- no los presentaras -dijo de repente brock mientras miraba a los tres desconocidos detras del entrenador-

eh? a claro ellos son serena, clemont y bonnie -dijo el entrenador presentado sus 3 nuevos amigos- clemont es lider de gimnasio en kalos y bonnie es su hermana y serena es una entrenadora novata que empezo su viaje pokemon mientras yo viajaba por kalos -dijo el entrenador presentando a sus tres compañeros y amigos de kalos- ellos son brock y misty fueron mis primeros compañeros de viaje -dijo el entrenador ahora hablandole a el trio de kalos-

mucho gusto -dijo brock saludando a los tres nuevos amigos de ash y asi continuaron los saludos hasta que una explosion los alarmo a todos y salieron de la casa-

-un denso humo blanco no dejaba ver absolutamente nada de repente de dentro de ese humo una aspiradora gigante comenzo a aspirar todas las pokebolas de los entrendores y con ellos a sus pokemon a exepcion de pikachu y azurril que estaban en los brazos de sus entrenadores luego de unos segundos dos siluetas se pudieron distinguir desde el humo-

preparense para los problemas -dijo de repente una de las siluetas-

y como volvemos a lo original mas vale que teman -agrego la otra voz-

para proteger al mundo de la devastacion -dijo la primera voz-

para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nacion -dijo esta vez la segunda voz-

para denunciar las verdades de la verdad y el amor

y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas -dijo esta vez cambiando su tono de voz por uno mas grueso-

¡jessie! -dijo la villana extendiendo su mano izquierda una vez que el humo se disipo-

¡raphael! -grito james extendiendo su mano derecha usando el mismo tono de voz que hace un momento

el equipo rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz -agrego jessie mientras salian por la parte de arriba de un robot en forma de meowth con una 'R' roja en el pecho-

estar enamorado es confundir la noche con los dias -agrego cantando james-

meowth asi es -agrego el pokemon parlante saltando en frente de sus compañeros-

wobbuffet -agrego el pokemon azul saliendo de su poke bola

¡equipo rocket! **(N/T: no en serio XD nunca pense que tendria que escribir esa reaccion que siempre odie osea ya sabemos que es el equipo rocket recuperen a los pokemon JAJAJA)** -gritaron los 6 integrantes del grupo al unisono-

mira jessie a quien tenemos aqui al bobo y su novia -dijo james de forma malisiosa-

yo no soy la novia de ash -grito serena sonrojandose mientras que misty la miraba extrañada-

no hablo de ti pelos con hepatitis -le contesto a la rubia- hablo de ella -agrego señalando a misty-

veo que aun no se han cansado de ser mandados a volar -dijo misty tratando de que no se notara su sonrojo- hay quienes nacen para ser perdedores

como te atreves mocosa -dijo jessie ofendida por el comentario- ¡VE PUMPKABOO! -grito jessie enviando al pokemon de kalos-

ya le agarro la locura a los pelos necios -dijo james con un tono agotado- ¡AUCH! -luego de la caida del villano se pudo ver a jessie detras de el con un mazo-

mejor callate y ayudame -dijo jessie con furia-

ya voy, ya voy -dijo james mientras agarraba un poke bola de su cinturon-orale inkay -dijo james mandando al pokemon tipo siniestro/psiquico al combate

muy bien si quieren batalla se las daremos -grito ash de repente- ¿verdad misty? -pregunto a su amiga-

claro que si estas lista azurill -dijo misty mientras azurril saltaba de los brazos de su entrenadora-

azu! -grito el pokemon mientras se preparaba para atacar-

muy bien pikachu a la carga -dijo el entrenador a su pokemon mientras este saltaba al ''campo de batalla''-

pi pikachu -grito el roedor amarillo en algo que se podia traducir enun simple ''estoy listo''-

vamos inkay echale tu rayito psiquico a la rata azul -dijo james a su pokemon que no tardo de lanzar un rayo de un color rosado hacia el pokemon bebe el rayo iba a tal velocidad que al pokemon de tipo normal no le daria tiempo a esquivar-

pikachu ataque rapido en azurill -fue el grito que sorprendio a todos en cambio el roedor amarillo no dudo ni un segundo de su entrenador y embistio a su compañero de combate lo que hizo que el rayo psiquico le pegara a pikachu y no a azurill- te encuentras bien amigo -le pregunto ash a su pokemon-

pikapi -contesto pikachu poniendose de pie-

ash eso fue un movimento suicida -lo regaño misty-

lo se pero para azurill el ataque hubiera sido mucho mas devastador que para pikachu -contesto el entrenador con una sonrisa- ahora pikachu usa impactrueno en pumpkaboo -pikachu no titubeo y lanzo el ataque al pokemon fantasma/planta-

usa bola de sombra y luego bomba semilla -ordeno jessie a su pokemon lo que ocasiono que la bola dombra golpeara contra el impactrueno creandose una nube de humo y los lanzar unas cuantas semillas hacia pikachu-

azurill ponte delante de pikachu y usa contraescudo -ordeno misty azurill hizo lo que pidio la ex lider se puso delante de pikachu y comenzo a girar cubriendose por un manto de agua y luego comenzar a lanzar burbujas que golpearon a los dos pokemon del equipo rocket-

¿ese fue? -el entrenador estaba sorprendido despues de todo era un ataque inventado por el y su amiga no viajaba junto a el mientras el lo creo-

claro ash fue tu ataque -contesto con una sonrisa- lo vi en una de tus batallas en sinoh hace mucho -concluyo la peliroja-

basta de charlas inkay vuelve a atacar a la rata azul pero esta vez con embestida -le ordeno jame a su pokemon

azurill contraataca con golpazo -ambos pokemon chocaron pero el ataque de golpazo fue mucho mas poderoso y mando a inkay contra su entrenador-

pikachu termina a pumpkaboo con tacleada de voltios -ordeno ash a su pokemon inicial

pika pika pika pika pika pika pika -comenzo a gritrar pikachu mientras corria hacia el pokemon de jessie cubriendose por electricidad en el camino y al final embistiendolo y mandandolo contra su entrenadora y chocando contra el robot del equipo rocket que comenzo a fallar y gracias a eso todas las pokebolas salieron volando de la aspiradora-

es momento de terminarlo que opinas misty -pregunto ash a su amiga-

ataques combinados? -pregunto la peliroja-

en eso pensaba -contesto ash con una sonrisa-

muy bien pikachu/azurill terminemos con esto usa atacktrueno/rayo de hielo -gritaron ambos entrenadores al unisono mandando a volar al equipo rocket-

esto no es justo -repetia una y otra vez meowth mientras salia volando-

lo se chimuelo yo tambien crei que en este fic quiza podriamos de una vez robar a los pokemon del bobo -agrego james deprimido-

cayense -los regaño jessie- la proxima vez los robaremos pero por esta vez solo queda decir

¡EL EQUIPO ROCKET FUE VENCIDO OTRA VEZ! -gritaron los tres miembros seguido de un tintineo-

gran batalla chicos -felicito brock a sus amigos-

oye ash nunca eh visto que luches de esa manera haciendo equipo con alguien -dijo clemont de repente-

gracias supongo -contesto el entrenador a su amigo-

oye misty te reto a una batalla -dijo serena de repente sorprendiendo a todos- tu fuiste lider de gimnasio y yo retare a los gimnasios de kanto sera bueno para entrenar -se explico la entrenadora de kalos-

muy bien serena acepto la batalla -dijo misty con una sonrisa-

oigan pero esperen que vallamos a la reservacion oak luego de comer alli habra mas lugar -explico brock-

luego de la comida y las presentaciones del trio de kalos con tracey y el profesor oak serena y misty ya estaban listas para la batalla en el medio de ambas se encontraba brock quien haria de arbitro

sera una batalla de tres pokemon cada entrenadora se aceptan sustituciones la primer entrenadora que debilite los tres pokemon de la contrincante ganara -brock acababa de dar las reglas y ambas entrenadoras estaban de acuerdo-

muy bien yo eligo primero -anuncio misty sacando una pokebola- ve vaporeon -dijo la ex lider lanzando a una de las posibles evoluciones de Eevee-

guau no sabia que tenias ese pokemon misty -dijo ash de repente mirando a vaporeon-

ash estuve en el gimnaso no debajo de una roca todo este tiempo -serena tan solo se limito a ver como actuban ambos entrenadores antes de lanzar a su pokemon

muy bien misty veamos que es lo que me espera en esta region ve sylveon -era el turno de serena de mostrar a su evolucion de eevee

comienzen la batalla -fue el grito de brock para dar comienzo a la batalla entre las entrenadoras-

muy bien vaporeon ataque rapido

contrataca con embestida

-los pokemon se embistieron lo que hizo que ambos retrocedieran-

usa rayo aurora vaporeon

-sin dudar ni un segundo vaporeon lanzo el rayo de varios colores hacia el pokemon rosa y blanco-

ahora brillo magico sylveon

-el rayo de color rosado lanzado por sylveon choco de frente con el rayo aurora ninguno sedia pero al final el rayo aurora vencio sobre el ataque de tipo hada y golpeo de lleno en el pokemon de serena-

sylveon usa velocidad

-el ataque con forma de estrella pego justo en el centro de vaporeon fue un golpe duro pero sin embargo vaporeon no parecia sufrir ningun daño-

vaporeon usa ataque rapido y luego termina con hiperrayo

-el ataque rapido de vaporeon pego en sylveon seguido de un hiperrayo debido a la poca distancia fue un golpe critico que fue devastador para sylveon-

sylveon no puede continuar el ganador es vaporeon -informo brock-

bien echo sylveon has dado una buena batalla -dijo serena a su pokemon que ya se encontraba dentro de la pokebola- es tu turno talonflame -dijo la entrenadora a la vez que aparecia el pokemon tipo volador/fuego de kalos-

bien hecho vaporeon tienes un merecido descanso -dijo misty devolviendo a su pokemon- ¡misty llama a gyarados! -grito la ex lider de gimnasio llamando a su pokemon serpiente marina-

muy bien talonflame usa lanzallamas

tambien tu gyarados

-ambos lanzallamas chocaron creando una densa cortina de humo que no permitia ver nada a nadie-

ahora cola de agua gyarados

ten cuidado talonflame

-el pokemon ave de kalos estaba atento mirando hacia los lados pero aun asi no pudo esquivar el increible ataque de agua-

estas bien talonflame -el pokemon solo asintio estaba algo debil pero no queria rendirse- muy bien intenta con ave brava

-el pokemon fuego/volador tomo carrera hacia la serpiente marina tomando un color celeste e impacto de lleno en gyarados lo que sorprendio a serena es que misty estaba con una sonrisa-

bien gyarados termina con roca afilada

¿¡QUE!? -fue lo unico que pudo llegar a decir serena ya que las rocas que empezaron rodeando a gyarados impactaron en talonflame-

talonflame no puede continuar gyarados es el vencedor

guau ese gyarados es muy poderos -elogio clemont a la serpiente marina de misty-

asi es yo lo eh visto en accion muy poco pero conociendo a misty seguro que ahora es mucho mas poderoso -contesto ash- creo que serena ah hecho mal en retar a misty -agrego ahora ash-

¿por que dices eso ash? -pregunto tracey esta vez que acababa de terminar un dibujo de gyarados lanzando el ataque de roca afilada a talonflame-

serena es una entrenadora novata en cambio misty es una ex lider de gimnasio y estoy seguro que del gimnasio mas dificil de kanto desde que ella es lider -contesto el entrenador-

pero serena tuvo que ganar algo de experiencia en kalos verdad? -volvio a preguntar el observador pokemon-

pero no se compara con la experiencia de dos regiones un archipielago y todo este tiempo en el gimnasio -le explico el entrenador-

es cierto pero apuesto que si estuviera peleando contra lorelei tambien dirias que misty tiene mas poder despues de todo asi es el amor ¿verdad ash? -dijo tracey de forma maliciosa-

¡como haz dicho, ven aqui cobarde! -ash intentaba golpear a tracey quien estaba detras de clemont que lo protegia pero luego en el campo de batalla serena lanzo al ultimo pokemon esto se volvio mas interesante

bien es tu turno de entrar en batalla fennekin -dijo la rubia mientras que el ultimo pokemon que usaria en batalla saltaba de su hombro al campo-

bien hecho gyarados regresa, es tu turno azurill -dijo misty mientras regresaba a la serpiente marina y el pokemon que tenia en brazos saltaba al campo de batalla-

sera una batalla dura fennekin estas listo? -luego de esa pregunto el pokemon de fuego dio un grito en su idioma indicando que estaba listo para luchar- muy bien empieza con arañazo

usa chorro de agua en el piso azurill y luego cae con golpazo

-el ataque arañazo de fennekin fallo ya que el chorro de agua sirvio como propulsion y luego azurill cayo con todo su peso **(N/T: como si azurill pesara mucho JAJAJA) **en sima de fennekin

fennekin aprovecha la distancia y usa lanzallamas

-el ataque nunca se efectuo a cambio unas chispas rodearon al pokemon inicial de kalos esta paralizado-

azurill aprovecha y usa rayo de hielo

-el ataque fue duro y mando hacia atras al pokemon de fuego-

vamos fennekin usa hipnosis

-los ojos de fennekin se volvieron de un color rojo que hicieron dormir a azurill en cuestion de segundos-

vamos azurill despierta -la ex lider de gimnasio estaba desesperadapero su pokemon igual seguia dormido-

ahora fennekin come sueños

-aunque nada paso una vez mas el pokemon era victima de la paralisis lo que le dio tiempo a azurill de despertar-

azurill termina con rayo burbujas

-eso fue todo las burbujas lanzadas por el pokemon azul terminaron con fennekin

fennekin no puede continuar la victoria es para azurill la ganadora de la batalla es misty -informo brock-

lo has hecho muy bien fennekin -felicito serena a su pokemon- profesor oak podria fijarse como se encuentran mis pokemon dentro de poco comenzaremos con nuestro viaje-

claro serena solo dame unos minutos y los tendre listos -contesto el profesor-

oye serena por que le has dicho al profesor que dentro de poco partirias? -pregunto ash sin entender bien a que se referia-

asi es ash es que hemos decidido viajar clemont, bonnie y yo solos ya que nosotros no conocemos la region y seria mas interesante asi -contesto serena-

bien si asi lo desean no se los impedire -dijo el entrenador con una sonrisa-

y yo puedo acompañarlos -dijo de repente brock- despues de todo tengo que volver a casa y servira para conocerlos mejor

bien serena aqui estan tus pokemon como nuevos -dijo el profesor oak que regresaba a la reservacion con las poke bolas de serena-

muy bien entonces ya nos marchamos -dijieron los cuatro al unisono **(N/T: me refiero a serena, bonnie, clemont y brock)-**

bien brock nos vemos cuando lleguemos a ciudad plateada -dijo ash despidiendose de su amigo- y serena espero luchar contra ti en la meseta añil -dijo ahora hablandole a la entrenadora novata-

yo espero lo mismo ash y misty -ahora se acerco al oido y susurrando le dijo- espero que lo cuides como yo lo hubiera hecho -para luego alejarse y guiañarle el ojo-

no se a que te refieres -dijo misty muy ruborizada-

di lo que quieras pero tu cara no dice lo mismo -dijo de forma maliciosa- bien ya nos vamos asi podremos llegar a la proxima ciudad antes del anochecer

chau chicos nos veremos pronto -dijo clemont mientras se iban rumbo a la proxima ciudad

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

**y ¿que les parecio? ¿les gusto? espero que me dejen reviews y consejos para mejorar.**

**no pude resistirme a terminar el episodio de esa forma siempre quize hacerlo hasta me lo imagino con la voz del narrador XD.**

**quiero decir que no tengo nada en contra de serena lo de pelos con hepatitis (que me causo mucha gracia cuando se me ocurrio no podia parar de reirme XD) fue tan solo un chiste. un pequeño dato en el lema del equipo rocket james en vez de decir su nombre dice raphael es el nombre del cantante de la cancion ''estar enamorado'' de la que saque ''estar enamorado es confundir la noche con los dias'' hace mucho tiempo james tambien habia dicho de forma similar el lema**

**la cancion estar enamorado no me pertenece es una forma de hacer un pequeño homenaje agregar humor y recordar viejos tiempos**


End file.
